


【all澈】诱拐

by KRAY030127



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRAY030127/pseuds/KRAY030127
Summary: 5p道具囚禁车没逻辑瞎写的nA恋双龙play我不是人我是BT不要上升蒸煮谢谢我瞎嗨的
Kudos: 5





	【all澈】诱拐

**Author's Note:**

> 5p道具囚禁车  
>  没逻辑瞎写的  
>  nA恋  
>  双龙play  
> 我不是人我是BT  
> 不要上升蒸煮谢谢我瞎嗨的

all澈  
见仓的信息素:橘子烟花  
崔胜澈信息素:水蜜桃汁  
尹净汉信息素:草莓果酒  
全圆佑信息素:松针柏叶  
金珉奎信息素:血腥玛丽  
崔韩率信息素:伏加特酒

——分割线——

待初次被强制标记的刺激度过余韵时，崔胜澈这才发觉自己糟糕的处境。  
不像普通绑架片里的，干净的狭室，没有被蒙住的眼睛，四肢自如视野明亮，就是赤裸的身体让他明确意识到自己将会面临什么。  
除了一开始橘子烟花的味道，还有四个人的信息素萦绕在自己周围，过分强势的信息素让崔胜澈不舒服地皱起了眉头。  
首先凑上来的是甜甜的草莓味，夏天冷冻过后的草莓还冒着水汽，又带了几丝醉意扰人，是草莓果酒吗？  
同为水果类的信息素让他不是那么排斥，稍稍感觉了几分舒服之后睁开眼睛对上了精致青年笑意盈盈的眼睛。  
“你们是谁？为什么绑我？”  
水果泡了酒精，自然比榨成果汁的要强势一些，更不用提在场的A们中数他的信息素较弱，被全面压制的臣服让崔胜澈不得不老老实实躺在床上等待被宰割。  
尹净汉直接跨坐在崔胜澈的身上，下身缓慢但有起伏地蹭着崔胜澈的下体，手也不闲着玩弄游走探寻着他的敏感点。  
漫不经心地向后摆摆手示意弟弟们暂时先忍忍不要过来，然后自己前倾身子软如无骨般趴在了崔胜澈的胸膛上挑起他的下巴。  
“小kiyo~”  
“不许那么叫我，我是个A”  
“真是好凶啊小kiyo~我叫净汉呐，叫叫我的名字吧？”  
“滚”  
尹净汉伪装的温暖笑容僵持到消失在脸上，不知为何面无表情的漂亮脸蛋确实让崔胜澈安心了不少。  
生气了吗？  
尹净汉重新挂上笑容，在崔胜澈耳边吐了一口气，果然感觉到身下人不受控制明显一扭动，笑容弧度渐渐加大。  
A又怎样？不是照样被他们几个A操么  
……………………  
“呜呜……唔嗯嗯啊！”  
崔胜澈两只手腕被脖子上的颈圈绳子绑到一起，只能艰难地垫在锁骨下抓紧床单揉皱蜷缩。  
黑色的口球被来不及咽下的口水打湿堵回了所有的呻吟，身后那人正凶狠地顶撞着A本不能用来交合的地方。  
疼痛让崔胜澈瞳孔失焦，腰臀被大手紧紧固定在对方腰胯处挣脱不得，上半身被尹净汉摁着，被迫抬头将女人映在自己的瞳孔里。  
见仓正舒服地靠在贵妃榻上，端着高脚杯晃动着里面酒红色的液体，眼睛直勾勾一瞬不瞬地盯着床上激烈的性事。  
指甲沾了红酒划过嘴瓣的口红，妖艳的颜色搭配灼了崔胜澈的眼。  
“啊……啊哈……呜咕嗯呜呜呜”  
身后混血小孩不知轻重，一个劲儿地往深处顶弄，伏加特酒的信息素包裹了他的全身，撕裂的痛感因为酒精的催发愈加刺激。  
“哈啊……哈啊啊……”  
个子不小的那家伙还在往里边添手指。  
该死……好疼啊……  
血腥玛丽辣得我眼泪直流，上一轮冲刷的痕迹还未消失便被下一轮所掩盖。  
金珉奎慢条斯理地不顾崔胜澈的感受硬生生往里边捅手指，先前被撕裂的内壁再次被撑开容纳更多更大的东西。  
崔胜澈哀哀地惨白着脸呜咽，尹净汉抚摸着轮廓分明的脸颊解开了口球双手。  
好不容易能够说话的崔胜澈还没来得及控诉，就被拽起身来跨坐在崔韩率的阴茎上，痛呼堵在嗓子眼，然后胳膊被拽住硬生生也挤进了小半个。  
“啊啊啊啊！啊……啊嗯啊啊……疼啊……唔嗯……”  
大眼睛涌出的泪水沾湿了长长的睫毛，殷红的嘴唇被轮流覆上亲吻啃咬，三个人的手来回摸索敏感点转移崔胜澈的注意力。  
金珉奎努力放慢动作一点点挤进快被撑破的穴道，崔胜澈挣出一只手可怜兮兮地捂住自己的肚子，深刻怀疑下一刻自己就会被穿透肚皮流血。  
“不行……不行不行啊……会死的……要坏了嗯嗯……”  
“出去拔出去啊啊……停……停下出去……不要啊——”  
明明是个A，如此甜美的信息素和可人儿。  
在你身下哭的上气不接下气，施虐欲暴涨的结果自然就是伤害了来源的那个人。  
小水蜜桃哭的喘不过气，全圆佑眸色暗了暗伸手抓住了崔胜澈跳动的阴茎，限制了他的射精释放。  
“松手、松手啊呜呜……”  
崔韩率退出后直接换上了尹净汉，又是两根一起，崔胜澈几乎崩溃地失去意识。  
以此反复，被干晕再干醒，崔胜澈眼神空洞地靠在不知道谁的身上，绝望地祈求着酷刑的结束。  
忽然，真正灭顶般的痛苦迅速刺激了他的大脑，崔胜澈弓起身子想把自己蜷缩起来逃离伤害。  
“啊—啊啊啊——”  
金珉奎一愣，摁着没有挣动的崔胜澈试探地继续往里面一顶。  
意外温暖柔软的内腔，金珉奎脑海中下意识出现了三个字——生殖腔。  
虽说只有O具备生育功能发育完全的生殖腔吧，其实A们也是拥有退化的生殖腔的。  
惊喜堆压在金珉奎的心头，欣然加大了顶弄的深度和力度，崔胜澈早已逃跑不得被压着承受暴行。  
“嗯嗯……好疼……疼啊……不要进来不要进来”  
崔胜澈魔怔般地双手抓紧床单借力向前爬行，竟然真正让自己离开身后刑具一点距离时，崔胜澈心里不知怎的冒出一点希翼来。  
能逃掉、能逃掉的！  
崔胜澈努力地做着无用功，就当龟头快要脱离身后的穴道时，身后沉默等待着什么是金珉奎一把将崔胜澈拽回来紧紧贴合了两人的下体。  
“呜——”  
伴着悲鸣的哭腔崔胜澈瞳孔似乎收缩了一下，略烫的精液冲刷了生殖腔的灭顶快感让崔胜澈全身颤抖起来，脚趾蜷在一起被尹净汉和崔韩率抓住脚腕拉大间距。  
被操了那么久的穴口仍然紧致地咬着金珉奎的阴茎，手指伸到穴口也被乖顺地吞吐进去。  
三人相视，立刻领悟了彼此眼底的意思。

…………………………  
崔胜澈被四人轮流射在了生殖腔后，一串大号的拉珠被推入穴道堵住了精液的流出。  
全圆佑亲了亲略微鼓起弧度的小腹，温柔地笑着抚摸过。  
“胜澈要为我们生孩子哦！”

见仓捂着鼻子用水洗好鼻血，十分淡定地继续回去看免费在线的“春宫”。  
A可不是O，只能被一个人标记呐。


End file.
